


𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕤𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕝𝕚𝕝𝕪: 𝕒 𝕓𝕠𝕜𝕦𝕥𝕠/𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠𝕠/𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕟𝕗𝕚𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

by unpleasantlyuncomfortable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Career Ending Injuries, Cigarettes, Depression, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lung Cancer, Mild Language, Multi, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Volleyball, are there too many tags or no, eventual beach volleyball, no beta reader we die like men, reader is a badass, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpleasantlyuncomfortable/pseuds/unpleasantlyuncomfortable
Summary: Love is simply a choice, right?No matter what she did, she always got hurt. She was told that everything would crumble, break, and disappear if she made the wrong move. After moving to Nekoma after a tragic accident leaving her unable to compete in volleyball professionally, she promised to never hurt someone again.Almost nobody could get through her hard shell. On the outside, it was someone who you could never dream to even talk with or hang out with. It was someone who people tried to avoid.It would be hard to get back to the sport she lived for without help, no? Then why did she meet her first friend in her apartment laundromat?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. introduction and author's note

**an introduction to:**

**lonely snow lily: a reader-insert fanfiction.**

**🏐 ~ 🏐 ~**

Hello.

This is my first fanfiction that I’m publishing on AO3. I do accept constructive criticism, but please don’t be mean about it. I will not be monitoring comments, so please be nice.

The character (yes you, readers) already has a vaguely set appearance, though you may change it as you please. At this point in time, I have decided a lot of the plot, but this story will be very, very long. I do not know whether at some point I may discontinue this story. I hope I don't get as far as to discontinue it.

In this story, I will mostly be focusing on character development and plot points. The character design I have used for you, reader, is one of my most developed character designs and I hope you enjoy it.

I do not know if I'll have a schedule for updating. Chapters might be short in the beginning, because I am currently swamped in homework, but I promise that I will update as much as I can.

Seeing so many fanfictions has inspired me to write this. This is an original idea of mine, and it is semi-canon compliant. Plot points will be added to the story.

Thank you for reading, from the bottom of my heart.

~echo


	2. why is there a laundry machine with a "reserved" sticker on it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does one meet a guy in a laundry room? well, by pointing out something painfully obvious, of course.

You quickly threw your blankets onto the floor and sighed. Today wasn’t going to be a good day, no matter what you tried to do. It just wasn’t a good day, but that might’ve been because of the date.

Laundry day.

This was a very special day, as you had to walk all the way down to the basement of the apartment complex and go wait for your laundry to finish. But that wasn't the only reason why you had trouble thinking about it. It was the day you were taken off the court to have your arm popped back into the socket of your shoulder. 

It was too easy to remember. Too vivid to forget. 

**~ 🏐 ~ 🏐**

_You landed sideways, instantly feeling a sudden pain where your shoulder would have been, and slid a few more feet before coming to a stop. It was from an attempt to receive a hard spike, but you had stepped in a bit too early. It was a foolish last-second decision, causing people to worry about you. Causing people to feel hurt and betrayed, that the best person on the team just made a stupid, wrong move. The crowd went silent, and your teammates immediately rushed to your side._

_There was almost incoherent mumbling, and your vision began to swim. It was fading in and out, but you felt like you were being picked up. Then you were dragged over to the bench, and there was worried mumbling. Someone slapped you in an attempt to wake you up, but you didn't stir. You had no control over your body._

_Someone draped your arm over their shoulder and left the volleyball court. It was only within a few seconds that this happened, leaving you very confused._

_Your arm still hurt, as it had not been popped back into the socket of your shoulder, as you were almost literally thrown into someone's car and driven off to the hospital._

_Soon there were walls of white, with a rhythmical beep in the background. You hated hospitals. Preferably anything, over going to the hospital and smelling that clean, sanitized smell. Anything but that. it seems by then, they had put your arm back into place and you were resting in that disgustingly sanitized room. There were people in white coats checking some monitors and putting needles into your arms, putting different colored liquids into them. After each one, cleaning the point and putting more into your arms._

_They soon stopped doing various tasks around the room and left the room. Soon enough, one nurse came back with a bouquet of red roses and left it on the table next to your hospital bed. After the nurse left again, you sat up and sighed._

_"They were right, weren't they? I should have gone with them."_

_Soon after your teammates had come and gone, with bouquets and cards and balloons, it was time to rest. Though you hated hospitals, you were really too tired to open your eyes anymore. After a bit of debating in your head, you soon fell asleep to the sound of the rhythmical beeping of the heart monitor._

_Unbeknownst to you, two people who looked very similar to you had dropped off some gifts at the front desk before leaving back to who knows where._

**~ 🏐 ~ 🏐**

(Back to the present.)

Things were better now, right? Your arm was all better now, though you still felt pain sometimes if you exercised too much.

But now it was time to do laundry.

You slowly got ready for the day, and picked up your hamper, getting ready to head to the basement for laundry. Before heading out of the door, you grabbed your keycard to get to the basement and put it into your pocket. 

Soon after leaving your room, you reached the elevator and pressed the button to go down. Someone came in behind you, a guy who looked your age with some laundry in a cheap plastic basket. He looked like a rooster, with that weird black spiky hair and those cunning-looking eyes behind the hair.

God, he looked like a genuine emo.

~ ~ ~

(3rd POV because I was trying out 2nd POV)

(Y/N) genuinely thought he looked like a rooster. It was almost funny, and she laughed quietly. The guy looked at her for a moment before sighing and pressing the button to go down to the basement. There was comfortable silence for a while, until the elevator doors opened to the laundromat room. It was unusual how there were very few people in here. It seemed like they were the only two there. The guy walked over to one of the machines, stuffing all of the clothes into one machine before turning it on with a few coins from his pocket.

(Y/N) walked quietly over to a washer in the back, next to one she'd never seen before, with stickers all over it and a big sign on it that said, "RESERVED" on it. She looked at it funny and put her laundry into the one next to it, the one that wasn't vandalized. The guy in the elevator had sat down on a bench to scroll through his phone, sighing at what sounded like a stupid text message.

She sighed and put her laundry into a machine, sitting down next to it with her phone in hand, of course. After looking through the local news reports, (Y/N) grumbled something and started playing stupid mobile games on her phone. Nothing was interesting anymore. This is how the days always go by. Boring, boring, boring.

As her laundry finished up, she felt someone brush by her. It was that guy that looked like a rooster from the elevator. He looked at her for a moment before sitting down next to her on the metal bench. 

"Oh, how wonderful and comforting awkward silence is." She said, causing the man's gaze to snap from his phone to her. 

To (Y/N)'s surprise, the guy chuckled. 

"I barely know you other than the lady in the elevator," He sighs and stands back up to go back to the laundry machine, but something stops him. He turns his head back to her and glances at her as she leaves. "The name's Kuroo. Nice to meet you, elevator lady."

**~ 🏐 ~ 🏐**

As (Y/N) got back to her spacious apartment, she took a small bag from a cupboard and filled up five small bowls alongside the door on the ground. Just as she had predicted it, a train of fluffy cats went in a small line to the bowls on the ground. They all looked the same, five big black cats, some of them having long hair while others had short hair. All of the cats ranged from tiny to about the size of a Maine Coon, which is very large.

One of the cats jumped onto her shoulder while she was leaning down, causing (Y/N) to laugh.

"I'm glad to have all of you, you're like my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my first chapter for this fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's too short, but I didn't have any time nor inspiration to continue this chapter. This chapter felt like it would be very short and sweet.   
> Thank you for reading from the bottom of my heart!


	3. remember, always spoil your cats before you leave for school (and possibly be late to class.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a general note, I wanted to point out that Reader's uniform is the female's uniform, because she's honestly too lazy to get pants for it. (Along with the school probably not allowing people to do so.) 
> 
> I was also considering the fact that most Japanese school uniforms consist of a sailor-style top with a short pleated skirt, but for the sake of uniqueness and properness, the female uniform will be longer and about knee-length. The torso area (for the female outfit, and the male outfit) is a white button-up shirt with either a sweater-vest or a blazer. 
> 
> The main colors of Nekoma (from my interpretation) are black, white, and red, so I considered a red tie or a bolo tie (which may look like this: (https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/Hb4933b4aa1154bc18823e19027b05801t.jpg)
> 
> So just to sum it up without having to read my long explanation, the female Nekoma uniform will have a knee-length black pleated skirt with a white button-up with a sweater vest or blazer jacket, along with either the red bolo tie mentioned or a red tie of some sort. Pick whichever one you would like to be pictured with.
> 
> Thanks for listening to my TED talk.

**Last time on lonely snow lily:**

"I'm glad to have all of you, you're like my family."

**~ ~ ~**

(3rd POV, per usual.)

It seemed that she'd forgotten what day it was. 

As (Y/N) woke up in the morning to an annoying beeping noise that only annoyed her cats more as it got louder, she fell out of the bed, almost in mock surprise.

"Oh boy, we _do_ have school today... but do I really care?" She looks at one of her cats, which was splayed on the ground, sleeping. "No, not really,"

Just a few minutes later, she was dressed for school and ready to not listen to her classes. Before heading out of the door, (Y/N) quickly fed her cats, but one of them decided to jump onto her shoulder and sit there, refusing to move. She quickly shook the cat off with a little chuckle and headed out of the door, grabbing an umbrella on the way out. 

It was raining heavily outside of the apartment complex, and she was lucky to bring an umbrella. Other people on the street were running around with whatever they could cover their heads with, like newspapers or boxes. It took a good 30 minutes to get to the school by train, and there were still people grouped outside, even with the pouring rain. Even boys were grouped up, on their phones or talking to each other about who knows what. As (Y/N) glanced around the entrance area, she caught a bit of black spiky hair. 

Damn, it was that guy from the laundry basement, talking with another dude who looked like a flan because of his hair. (Y/N) sighed and continued into the school, putting her umbrella and shoes away in exchange for a pair of black uwabaki*. She continued to put her stuff away and pulled out the stuff for her next class, heading to the classroom with the big "Class 5" sign on it. 

People were already seated in the classroom despite there being so many people outside. The teacher came in after everyone was settled and began to teach Traditional Japanese Literature. This was the subject (Y/N) disliked the most, having the least interest in it at all. Finally, class had ended and she went to her next class, which was English. A subject she finally excelled in. Most students didn't because they have no foreign experience at all. Maybe they did, and they weren't good at it, but most people weren't ready to answer the questions given to the teacher or gave an obviously wrong answer.

She didn't see the tall elevator guy nor his pudding friend the rest of the day. When the bell had rung, everyone began to file out like a school of fish. It was time to leave, but (Y/N) had to go to the gym to find the volleyball coach, Nekomata. Most people would think, "Golly, are 'ya gonna apply fer' volleyball?" But that wasn't what she was going there for. She went to give the manager application back to him, all filled out and signed by her 'guardians'. 

As (Y/N) arrived at the gym, there were already people shouting and spiking volleyballs across the net. Nekomata was on the sidelines, checking off things from a list on his clipboard. She blinked at the sight in mock surprise but went over to him and began to talk with him.

"Nekomata-sensei, it's been some time," (Y/N) says, scanning her eyes over the volleyball court.

The volleyball coach's eyes widen, "Oh, it's you, (Y/N)-san. Nice to see you again. Are you planning on joining the team again?"

She shakes her head and smiles fakely. "After that injury I sustained a few months ago, I was told not to play volleyball until next year. I'm out of the court for awhile, sorry."

Nekomata smiles and shrugs, "You only moved here a few months ago, huh. Last time I heard, you came here because your parents moved abroad," he then switches the subject, "anyways, what did you come here for?"

He sees the manager application and smiles, taking it from her hands when she gave it to him. (Y/N)'s face turns neutral. 

"I'll start tomorrow, yeah? If you need help with anything, you always have my number."

**~~~**

Once (Y/N) got back home, she unlocked the door with her key and closed the door behind her, immediately going to go feed her cats. They were all sleeping already, to be expected. She went to her room to change into some casual clothing (which basically was a black hoodie with paper bag shorts), and sat down at her computer to begin working on the homework. It was normal to get all of her homework done quickly, but today she just felt slow and sluggish, probably needing to sleep earlier tonight. Though she did end up falling asleep halfway through the assignment.

She should really sleep more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uwabaki- indoor shoes used in Japan. usually shoes are taken off and replaced with indoor shoes/slippers unless in a public building or area.
> 
> *ignores canon as much as i can and more than ever before*
> 
> also, here is what i imagined reader to look like, but you don't have to follow it. feel free to do whatever. this art is not mine, credit to the artist whom's wonderful art i found on the internet. (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/13/e1/2013e1f5ac071510856eda3099cbcb68.png)  
> ~~~
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading from the bottom of my heart! It makes me happy when people read this!
> 
> ~echo


End file.
